Solve for $x$ : $5x - 7 = 7x + 5$
Subtract $5x$ from both sides: $(5x - 7) - 5x = (7x + 5) - 5x$ $-7 = 2x + 5$ Subtract $5$ from both sides: $-7 - 5 = (2x + 5) - 5$ $-12 = 2x$ Divide both sides by $2$ $\dfrac{-12}{2} = \dfrac{2x}{2}$ Simplify. $-6 = x$